Junior high randomness
by DuoTorturers726
Summary: The 4 ie managers are in their school dorming with the guys? what happens? humor & chaos strikes please read.
1. Chapter 1: The craziness starts

Hi this is our 2nd story it sucks like the first one.

Disclaimer: We do not own IE.

There were 2 girls walking down the hall of their school. They took a dorm there with some other people. They went inside their dorm.

Celia: Hey guys wat up?

Camelia: Nothing much.

Nelly: -sat down a bean bag chair- So anything new?

Bryce: Well Shawn and Darren are out doing who knows what.

Steve: Dude you're making it sound nasty.

Bryce: What I dun' know what they're doing.

Steve: But you said, ugh nevermind.

Jordan: What on earth are you doing Endou?

Endou: Drawing a circle.

Jordan looks at what Endou was doing.

Jordan: eh? Endou you said it was a circle.

Endou: It is.

Jordan: But that's a-

Endou: hushhhshsh I'm concentrating.

Jordan: -is weirded out- uhuh.

Claude: What is he doing?

Jordan: -whispers to Claude- Trying to draw a circle but keeps drawing other stuff like a vase, tv, heart, star etc.

Claude: -trying to hold laughter- you mean he can't draw a SIMPLE circle?

Jordan: yup exactamento.

Claude: What an idiot.

Bryce: speaking of the idiot your-

Celia: May bukas na zipper di ko sasabihin –saying it in it's tune- (There's an open zipper I'm not gonna say it)

Everyone looked at their zippers. Then…

Claude: -blush- wtf? –immediately zipped it up-

Xavier: LOLZ

Claude: -still blushing- Shut the fuck up vampire.

Jordan and Bryce looked at each other and grinned.

Celia: uh that looked kinda gay but… that couple is gross.

Claude: what?

Celia: Nothing.

Bryce pushed Xavier innocently and Xavier kissed Claude and it's a direct hit.

Claude and Xavier: !

Xavier immediately stood up but Jordan got a picture and post it on every account of his.

Xavier: Wtf? Jordan, Bryce? What the hell was that for?

Bryce and Jordan: was wat?

Claude: -blushing- wtf like you don't know you gay boy.

Bryce: ugh speaking of the gay –he grinned- you LIKED it didn't ya?

Claude: -blush disappears and got furious- WTF YOU TRY KISSING THIS THING AND YOU WOULD FEEL HELL!

Bryce: Oh please you're just denying it.

Claude: fuck you I still did NOT OR WILL EVER WILL like it.

Bryce: gah whatever you say.

Celia: so wut do we do?

Silvia: I don't know what do you want to do?

Nelly: one thing: MALL.

Claude: KILL BRYCE.

Celia: KILL KRUGER EXCLAMATION POINT JUST FOR EMPHASIS!

Mark: What did I ever do to you?

Celia: well…

_Flashback_

_Celia and Nelly were new students then when they were walking down the hall Celia saw Mark._

_Celia: Nelly look at that guy he looks soooooooo ugleh._

_Nelly: haha.. yeah._

_Celia: hmmmm he looks like a hobo American._

_Mark: -hears someone talking about him- huh? _

_Celia: -pretends looking at another way and whistles-_

_Nelly: -whispers- Celia you're making it too obvious. _

_Celia: shush don't break my cover more._

_Nelly: but-_

_Celia: stop he's coming._

_They quickly walked casually. _

_Mark: excuse me miss are you making fun of me?_

_Celia: huh? No…. I don't even know who you are._

_-and Mark stared at Celia as if he was reading her mind-_

_Celia: ummm I was… it was her _

_Nelly: WUT? But it was you._

_Celia: -elbows Nelly- Shut up and go with it._

_Nelly: why am I your excuse?_

_Celia: -breaks their conversation- ok if I insulted you mr. I'm sorry but if you heard what I was saying be informed that it's TRUE. Cause TRUTH HURTS._

_Nelly: -whispers to Celia- uh… your just making it worse._

_Mark: …._

_Nelly: uh… umm…. W-were j-just g-gonna… uh… go, now…. Ehehehe…. _

–_immediately drags Celia away-_

_Flashback ends…_

Celia: it's kinda making me at fault but wateva.

Mark: ugh bitch.

Celia: ASSHOLE

Mark: Nose Hair.

Celia: Shithole.

Mark: desolated hills.

Celia: Fucking pedo-

Bryce: I-STOP!

Both turns to Bryce.

Steve: Is it me or do they fight worse than Bryce and Claude?

Eric: Idk….

Silvia: well… kinda… of course I'm a bit surprised 'cause of Celia's behavior it changed rather than the usual sweet, kind and funny self of hers.

Celia: Hey! I'm still funny… that's the only thing that's not changing.

Silvia: that's exactly it and why was Nelly like I dunno like your timid side in your flashback there?

Nelly: I WAS NOT I WAS ACTING AS NICE AS POSSIBLE 'CAUSE I WAS A NEW STUDENT…..

Silvia: wuteva dude it's still suspicious ya'know….

Celia: yeah she became really motherly like nice, kind –green face- blek I'll die if I go on.

Camelia: Her heart will not go on and on oh and Silvia, Celia's face is mocking you.

Silvia: -glares at Camelia- wat DID you SAY?

Camelia: -gulps- umm nothing ma'am …

Silvia: GOOD.

Eric: is it me or did Silvia became so shrill?

Steve: maybe… the other one….. –shivers-

Jordan: so Endou, have you finished your PERFECT YET SIMPLE circle?

Endou: No, not yet.

Jordan looked at Endou's paper.

Jordan: …..

He saw a cell phone, Book, Laptop and other crampled stuff.

Jordan: Tf?

Endou: I know right it's so hard in so many ways but –steps on his table and does a heroic pose- I ENDOU MAMORU WILL SWEAR TO NEVER GIVE UP ON MAKING THIS PERFECT YET SIMPLE CIRCLE THAT YOU SAY.

All: That was totally weird…. -_-'''''''

Celia: Ok, so who wants to get a tattoo?

Nelly: I DO!

Silvia & Camelia: Us 2!

Bryce: I wanna come .

Jordan: Bryce since when did you ever been interested in getting a Tattoo?

Byrce: well… I don't really know why teenagers like having these kinda stuff.

Celia: what kinda stuff?

Bryce: wtf?

Jordan: yeah Bryce what kinda stuff? –with sarcasm and grins-

Bryce: the heck?

Celia: so who else wanna come.

Bryce: FYI Jordan, only Claude and Xavier would do those things you're thinking.

Claude: wth Bryce?! You $#!T #0LE!

Bryce: yup your looking forward on doing IT with him.

Claude: No I don't!

Bryce: Yes you do!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

Celia: I-STOP!

Shawn: ooh. Ohh can I come?

Aidan: No! it ain't gon' happen Onii-chan nu-uh

Shawn: But-

Aidan: NO! I told you NOOOOOOOOO NU-UH….

Shawn: -goes to a window and goes emo with that cute adorable face saying "you can't resist me"-

Aidan: ohwd fine… okay, you can come….. .…

Shawn: YAY! –hugs Aidan-

Aidan: O.o okay…. Okay Onii-chan okay…. O.o

Celia: Gay…. So you c'min too Aidan?

Aidan: Of course I'am I ain't gon' leave Onii-chan alone with you girls y'know

–whispers to Celia- besides he might get hit on by guys…. . … -_-"""""

Celia: haha I know right anyone else cuz our ship is ready to sail right captain?

Bryce: wtf? How did I become the captain?

Claude: uh well… that's a girl's ship and you ARE A GIRL so you're the captain :P

Bryce: the fuck? Aidan & Shawn are girls?

Claude: no… they're the only guys there so they're the CAPTIVES of the ship you ordered the girls to CAPTURE them since YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN… :P

Bryce: the fuck Claude why would I order them to do that?

Claude: well… hey wait so you admit you're the Captain!... well… anyway I dunno WHAT you want to do with your "CAPTIVES" heh… :P

Bryce: I'm not saying that I want to be the captain nor admitting it just asking.

Celia: ok no one else?

Darren: uh would it hurt to get a Tattoo?

Celia: arrgh why yes pathetic person.

Darren: oh so why do you wanna get one?

Celia: becuz it's the Black Market's tattoo and it has mysteries according to your tattoo.

Darren: ohhhhhh…. Can I come? I wanna see if the mysteries are true so….yea…..

Celia: mk… so anyone else?

Others: neh were good…

Celia: k wutevs byers betches.

They left.

Steve: so wut do we guys do?

Axel: -saw Celia's laptop on- I dunno with you guys but I'm gonna do sumthin' –he grabbed Celia's laptop and saw…

**WEW. THAT WAS LONG SO HOPE YA PEEPS ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted house

**Hello this is our second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own IE.**

They all went to the Black Market. (Which we invented where you can buy all the stuff you want like even weird things.)

"Hello"

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Um we're here to get tattoos."

"Hmmmm, strange a lot of people want tattoos huh? well I'm sorry we ran out come back next week."

"ok"

They all went out.

Celia: Strange, they never ran out.

Silvia: Well I don't know what just happened but….. What do we do now?

Darren: Go back to the dorm?

Celia: nah, too boring.

Shawn: park?

Celia: nah, too **boring**.

Aidan: Carniv-.

Celia: **TOO BORING.**

Bryce: Haunted house?

Celia: n-, ok!

Nelly: weird?

Camelia: where in Japan will we find a HAUNTED house?

Celia: I don't know somewhere over the-.

Silvia: Rainbow.

Celia: -death glare- no I was going to say there.

Silvia: oh.

The dorm

Axel closed Celia's laptop.

Axel: Don't you dare open it.

Steve: What did you see?

Axel: Things you shouldn't see.

Jordan: What were you going to do with the laptop?

Axel: Facebook, Yahoo, games, anything?

Eric: so how's Endou doing?

Endou looked determined, pissed and tired at the same time.

Eric: Endou you should take a rest.

Endou: NO, NOT YET.

Eric: But-

Endou: heppppp, I'm almost finished.

Claude: you are?

Endou: why yes.

They all looked at Endou's paper. They all looked weirded out and some jaw dropped.

Xavier: You call that close?

Endou: WHY YES.

Claude: That is mr. is better than a circle.

Endou drew the thing you can't draw, it's up to you.

Jordan: -snaps outta it- ok Endou just draw a soccer ball erase the lines inside and whala you drew a circle.

Steve: OR just get a plate I dun care how big then trace the lines and poof you drew a circle.

Endou: nah I wanna do it myself without tracing.

Eric: it is really hard to draw a circle without any guide cause it won't have it's perfect shape.

Endou: Can you draw it without guide?

Eric: um, well, you , see, i-uh,pretty much yeah….. JUST a little…

Endou: hmph well then I can too.

Everyone: WAY TO GO ERIC.

Eric: What?

Everyone: we don't really know.

Eric: -sigh- I wonder what the others are doing right now.

Others….

Bryce: well.. this is it. I guess…

They were outside a big old abandoned house which looks very scary.

Aidan: -gulps and hangs on to his bro- I'm really scared really.

Shawn: really?

Aidan: yea aren't you onii-chan?

Shawn: not really –smiles- well some rearrangements it'll look better.

Aidan: but that's a haunted house.

Shawn: It is?

Aidan: yeah it's already said.

Bryce: He can be an idiot at times.

Aidan: yeah

Bryce: so –turns to the girls- ladies first.

Celia: o ladies first .

Silvia: youngest first.

Celia: unfair.

Silvia: Life's unfair.

Celia: man!

Celia went in and the others followed.

_~inside~_

It was dark and scary very dark and scary very, very dark and scary (should really stop emphasizing it's scary).

Aidan: -hugs tighter-

Nelly hugged Celia. Celia tries to get her off. Camelia and Silvia hugged each other. Darren clinged to Bryce's arm.

Celia: Nelly get off me.

Nelly: wah Celia!

Bryce: weird this is definitely awkward.

Darren: We really should back down.

Celia: The doors shut tight.

They saw an old woman sitting on a rocking chair.

Darren: he-mmmmppp.

Bryce: shut up.

Nelly: Celiaaaaa….

Camelia: I thought no one lived here.

Celia: Camelia, common sense please.

Camelia: what?

Silvia: IT must be a-

Aidan: don't say it please don't say it.

Silvia: a-

Aidan: please I'm begging you don't say it.

Silvia: ghost.

Aidan: AHHHHHHHHH!

The old woman looked.

Celia: way to go Aida you just made her notice us!

Aidan: it's not my fault it's her fault for saying it!

Silvia: WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

Aidan: YES YOU SAID IT!

Silvia: YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!

Aidan: WAHHHHHH! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! –he keep budging the door but it won't budge.

Aidan: Damn it! It won't budge!

The old woman approached them and and said

Old woman: Oh children you must be tired come and rest here and we'll it dinner.

Bryce: um no thanks we must leave.

Old woman: Oh is that so? Leaving so soon?

Bryce: um yeah

Old woman: well I guess I'll ba eating alone then.

They all looked dumbfounded.

Everyone: eat what nothings in here but-

Old woman: Why yes –in a scary tone and transformed into a very scary creature just imagine ok? and then charged at them.

Celia: Oh fuck! Dodge!

They kept on dodging.

Old woman : oh please this won't take long.

Camelia: yeah! We dun wanna get eaten by a HELP! –she fell down a non stable floor.

Silvia: CAMELIA! HOW THE HECK CAN SHE FALL DOWN THIS IS THE FRIGGIN' FIRST FLOOR!

Nelly: MAYBE THE BASEMENT!

Celia: SHE'LL MAKE IT OUT SOME HOW NOW RUN!

They all went upstairs not knowing they all split up.

-Cliff hanger-

Miu: Ok this is just ruined. So please stay tuned for chapter 3. I only made this and Shiu's not here so I ruined it so Bye please review. Pls no bad comments pls! Endou is really hopeless.


End file.
